Glass Flower
by Botanica
Summary: Lilli was often compared to a flower – beautiful, fragile and docile. As easily as a flower can bloom, it can also whither. No pairings.


A/N: I wasn't sure how to rate this, so I rated it T for safety (T+ themes, I guess). Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

xxx

She remembers how summer changes to autumn. Autumn was always her favorite season, because she liked the way the trees would change color and the leaves would turn a bright red, or a golden yellow, or even a soft, warm brown. She remembers how the sun would shine through her window and warm her legs and feet, sometimes. It wasn't always sunny outside, of course. She remembers birds flying overhead, even though she could never really figure out which type of birds they were. She probably wouldn't have remembered what species they were, even if she deciphered it one day. She remembers the soft whispers of conversation, light background noise she would hear, but not listen to. She knew it was never something she would want to hear, anyway. She remembers the feeling of someone's rough, large hand over hers, and a comfortable silence that would envelop them, though it didn't make them uncomfortable. She wished she could say something, and he had nothing to say.

It had been countless hours, days, maybe even months? She had been lying in that white bed for such a long time now that she didn't even remember, she _couldn't _remember, but even if she did she wouldn't pay mind to it. The days seemed to meld with each other, creating an endless stretch of time from one moment to the next, only heeding to when she was conscious or not and never to when she was truly awake. She recalled the days by moments, if she so chose, like when flowers would bloom in the green grass, or when she would receive a visitor. She wasn't always awake for that, but she liked to be. She had long lost track of the days, and of the moments, that differentiated one from another. What separated a Monday from a Thursday really had no purpose in that brightly lit room, when all hours of the day everything remained the same, mundane, except what was lurking outside the vast window right next to her bed.

It was her solace, that window. When her eyes would open for the first time in a few days, peeking just slightly as to not irritate them from the light, her sight would be drawn to the outside, where a looming tree stood safe, its branches spread far and wide, leaves bright and healthy. Birds would nest on these branches, choosing them sturdy enough to build a home upon. Outside was full of life, everchanging, more than what was happening inside. She watched the men and women who came into her room, white robes and clipboards, hair styled up so that it wouldn't get in the way, grimacing expressions on their face whenever they spoke with each other. And so she would look to the window, the sunlight making her smile under her plastic mask, and she longed to feel the grass against her skin again, breathe the fresh air and smell the foliage, even get rained on, if Mother Nature so chose.

Of course, she knew she would probably never leave her bed again. It was her gilded cage, though there was nothing exaggerated about it. She knew she didn't have much longer, and it sometimes made her sad. She never cried though. She figured it was a waste of time to cry over things that are certain.

One day, she sat up. It turned out that her bed had the ability to push upwards, letting her sit upright for the first time in a long time. The first thing she saw was the glass pane on the window to her right. But it wasn't the glass that caught her eye. Her reflection, faded into the glass so it was just barely visible, made her turn her head, eyeing it as if it were someone on the other side, like a completely different person. Her bright blond hair, shoulder length, had grown out some, falling past her shoulders in a soft wave. She hadn't had her hair so long in a while. It looked quite ragged, though, drained and lifeless, the brightness fading to a dull base, which made her frown. Her emerald eyes seemed to have the same effect, dark circles surrounding the under of her eye, making the paleness of her face practically reverberate at first glance. The plastic mask, surrounding her nose and mouth, really did the trick in amplifying the already sickly look she had taken on. A gentle hand reached up, fingers brushing the surface, before her hand fell back into her lap. Yes, it was definitely there. She almost regretting sitting up that day, frowning as she turned her head away from the window, that had once given her so much comfort.

Her brother came for his last visit in May, when yellow tulips were blooming beautifully around the base of the tree outside. They looked alike, the brother and sister – they had a similar hairstyle, both blond and short, though she would often wear a ribbon in her hair. He would usually wear a uniform, though – it was deep green and very professional; she always thought it looked good on him. He took her hand in his, as he usually would, though provoking an entirely unexpected response from the small girl in the bed before him.

"Vash," she breathed as their hands made contact, causing him to whip his head in her direction, sitting forward anxiously.

"Lilli," he said back, a whisper. "You don't have to talk, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Vash," she repeated, her voice gaining slightly in volume. "I would like to go outside. Would…would you take me outside?" He wanted to argue. It was plainly obvious that going outside would only enhance her condition dramatically, but the look in her eye tore his heart in two. He knew she had little time, and as she looked into his eyes, her gaze tired and worn, pleading, all he could do was nod sorrowfully, biting his lip.

"Yes. Let's go outside, Lilli." He ignored the doctor's arguments as he and a nearby nurse began undoing her from her bed. He lifted the mask off her delicate face, brushing along the faint red mark left from it with his calloused finger, before gently slipping his arm under her shoulders, the other lifting under her knees. He lifted her effortlessly, her light weight being an advantage, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It reminded her of the day they met, when she was sick and alone on the street, drenched and abandoned. He carried her home just like this, though he seemed so much more rigid back then.

He pressed against the door with his right shoulder and stepped into the hall, gazes of professionals watching him leave, patients who knew her smiling sadly, nurses biting their tongues so they would not argue. There was no sound in the hallway that afternoon, save for the too loud footsteps of a certain Swiss man carrying the biggest gift he had received in his life, and also the biggest burden he could bear. His heart weighed heavily against his chest as he pressed open the side door, light immediately shining through the crevice it created from first impact. He stepped outside and paused, looking down at the girl in his arms, who peeled her eyes open to gaze at the world above.

"Can you," she began again, a few moments after she had examined her surroundings, "take me to the tree? Outside my window?" He nodded in response, turning to the grass and beginning his trek, the tree in the distance so much closer than he imagined. His paces felt as if they were in slow motion, one after another, leading to the guillotine that awaited them at the end of the line. The grass crunched softly beneath his step, birds chirping above, gaining the attention of the girl.

"Pretty…" she said, emerald eyes locking lazily onto a bird circling above, it's form nothing more than a black shadow in the distance, obstructed by the sunlight. She took a deep breath, the fresh air and scent of grass filling her lungs, when she noticed it stung slightly to exhale. A sigh and a smile, she nudged her head more comfortably on Vash's shoulder as they walked. The tree was mere feet away now, the flowers colorful petals noticeable in the distance. Lilli drew her gaze to them, deciding to pick one once she was back on solid ground. A few more steps, he realized, and they were there. His body felt as if it needed to hesitate, stop and turn around. He supposed it didn't matter much now, and he took the final stride to the tree, stopping to appraise it.

He looked at Lilli for a brief moment as she nodded once for him to continue, and he leaned down, setting her softly on the slightly long grass. He sat next to her, leaning her back against the hard bark of the tree so she was stable. He leaned next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and watched her intently as her eyes darted from one place to another, finally landing on a large yellow tulip right next to her leg.

She plucked the flower out of the ground, taking a bit of effort to do so, and she twirled it lightly in her fingers, drawing her pointer finger of her right hand across its soft, untouched petals. "So pretty," she said, admiring nature's handiwork. He reached his hand out, lightly laying it against her left one. She smiled, returning her grip, though it was very light, and held his hand, even if it was quite rough. She felt herself leaning heavier on his side, unable to pick herself up to cause him less trouble. The flower, on the edge of her vision, blurred slightly, and her smile wavered with it.

"It's a lovely day…thank you for bringing me…" she said quietly, hoping he could hear her, hoping she said it loud enough for him to have heard. He didn't respond. Her eyes closed as she breathed quietly. His jaw tensed but he still did not speak. He felt her chest move slower, each breath taking a longer pause to recuperate. His eyes fell to his lap, looking at the green fabric Lilli had always liked. The tulip that she held in her right hand fell limp, rolling down the scoop of her dress as soon as she let go of it. The hand that had held Vash's, as gentle as it was, relaxed in calloused fingers. A soft breeze rolled by, swirling through their hair and causing him to look up at the still circling bird overhead. It's shadow turned one more loop before heading off, screeching in the distance, and Vash wondered then what it was about nature and birds that intrigued Lilli so much.

xxx

"_Hey, brother?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you think heaven is like?"_

"…_I think it is very beautiful. Full of life, and nature, and beautiful things. I think it is unlike any other place." A tear fell onto a dry sleeve. _

"…_Good. I'm glad."_


End file.
